


Morning Song

by moonrunes



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Bonding, Breakfast, Established Relationship, F/M, feelings man idk, you can read this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrunes/pseuds/moonrunes
Summary: Friends, teammates, X-Men, and now whatever the future has in store for Jimmy and Terry. A gift for @Duck_Life -- thanks again and happy holidays!
Relationships: Theresa Cassidy/James Proudstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Morning Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duck_Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/gifts).



Even before she opened her eyes, Terry could tell that it was later than she usually slept in, the sunlight red on the inside of her eyelids before she sat up and yawned, cracking her back when she stretched. Though more comfortable than many a hotel room she’d found herself in, the guest room in the Proudstar house was woefully underused, and the mattress was proof enough.

She rubbed sleep dust out of the corners of her eyes and blinked groggily before swinging her legs out of bed, stretching properly before shambling to the door. The smell of breakfast wafted up the stairwell and drew her downstairs like a moth to flame, and so she followed, down the stairs and around the corner.

“Good morning.”

She smiled to see him, though he couldn’t see her -- Jimmy stood with his back to her, poking at the sausages in the frying pan with a spatula. To Terry, the kitchen smelled and sounded like a veritable paradise, though the best non-Jimmy part was definitely the mug of tea ready and waiting for her on the counter, still steaming.

“G’morning. Heard me coming?”

“Mhm. I’m not too experienced with making tea, so I hope it’s okay.” 

Terry hopped up on the counter next to him, wrapping her hands around the mug and inhaling deeply before taking a tentative sip. It tasted _wonderful_ , though whether it was the tea or the fact that Jimmy had made it for her, she couldn’t tell, and she smiled at him.

“Perfect.”

He looked down bashfully, pushing the sausages onto a plate and turning the burner off. “I-I’m glad. Pancakes?”

“Sounds good. Do you need any help?”

“Shouldn’t, thanks though.”

Terry was, for her part, more than content to sit on the counter, sipping tea and watching Jimmy move around the kitchen as if he belonged there, more than he’d ever belonged on a battlefield. He was humming to himself, she noticed, a slow melody that rang true in her ears, perfectly pitched.

“That’s a beautiful song,” she remarked, and Jimmy half-turned to smile at her, bright like the sun.

“Thank you. My grandmother used to sing it when I was little.”

“Awww. That’s sweet.” Terry took another sip and found herself swaying along to the tune, harmonizing without really thinking about it, drifting into a sleepy trance until she felt him touch her shoulder gently.

“Wanna jump down and eat?”

“Oh! Yes, thank you -- it looks wonderful.” Terry accepted his hand and hopped down, careful not to spill her tea. “You know, I should stay here more often if I get to taste more of your cooking, Jimmy.”

He laughed at that, blushing again. “You haven’t even tried it.”

“But I know it’s good because you made it.”

Just as expected, it was _wonderful_ , the pancakes light and fluffy as clouds and the sausage bursting with flavor. She tasted spices and apple in the pancakes and it made her smile, knowing that he had been listening when she’d talked about apples and apple picking season months ago. Terry shot smiles at Jimmy in between bites, reaching across the table and squeezing his hand. “Thank you for this. I hadn’t realized how…”

She gestured with her fork and Jimmy laughed. “How much everything happens in New York?”

“Yes, exactly! I love some bits of it but most of it is just-” Terry mimed explosions and webshooting, accidentally flinging droplets of syrup at Jimmy, but he didn’t seem to mind, resting his chin on his hand and squeezing her fingers. “It’s so much. So thank you. Arizona is nicer when we’re not on the run from SHIELD.”

“It has its charms.” He didn’t let go of her hand, Terry noticed, heat creeping up into her cheeks, though it was endearing when he fumbled his fork in his left hand. “What are your plans for today?”

“Dunno. What are _you_ planning on doing?” 

Jimmy shrugged. “Housework, errands, helping a few of my neighbors out with little things.”

“Sounds lovely. I’ll join you, if that’s alright.” Terry squeezed his hand once before letting go, collecting her plates to bring them to the sink despite his protestations.

“Oh, I can do that, you don’t have to-”

“I _know_ I don’t have to. Thank you!” She snatched his empty plate from him before he could put it in the sink, rolling up the sleeves of her pajama shirt and giving him a grin before standing up on her toes to kiss him, leaving him blushing and stammering in the middle of the kitchen.

“That’s not fair,” he protested when he came back to himself.

“It is fair,” she replied in a singsong voice. “You made breakfast so I can clean it up.”

Jimmy harumphed behind her and she heard dishes clatter as he cleared up the table, depositing them next to the sink and leaning over to kiss the top of her head. “You’re a _guest_.”

“Mhm.” Terry tipped her head all the way back and gave him an upside down smile, closing her eyes and smiling when he kissed her. “Guest or not, I can help, thanks.”

“Hmm.” 

She didn’t protest when he grabbed a towel and stood at her side, drying as she washed, a quiet, constant steadying force at her side as he’d always been as they talked about everything and nothing at once. If someone had asked her right then and there to walk away from the X-Men to have that forever, Terry thought she would’ve taken it, for this quiet moment in the kitchen was everything about the world she’d been trying to save her whole life. 

“Hey, y’know I love you, right?” she asked, and Jimmy smiled.

“I know. I love you too.”


End file.
